Una tarde lluviosa con sol
by Taniia.Cull3n.Pattinzon
Summary: ¿Has visto alguna ves un sol enmedio de la lluvia? yo si y es mas que genial es hermoso y te invita ha hacer muchas cosas con el. Ella es mi sol mi razon de vida mi todo. Lemmon/ Todos humanos one shot! Entra a ver!


Esta era un atrde lluviosa yo estaba sentada en un parque humedeciendome pero estaba tan tristeqe ni siquiera me daba cuenta de esto ella me habia dejado ella que era el amor de mi vida Tanya mi novia la habia encontrado con su "primo" que realmente no lo era me senti como un estupido un animal un todo menos un hombre por que nunca le supe dar lo que merecia por eso ella tuvo que acostarse con ese maldito de Alec, ella siempre me dijo es mi primo y no mas por que cress eso? y yo de tonto que le creia. Estaba tan sumido en mis pensamientos qude no vi a una chica que estaba sentadda a mi lado se veia peor que yo desolada triste y desmejorada pero detras de todo eso se veia hermosa mas aun que hermosa genial no la podia describir con palabras me emocione y mucho a decir verdad tanto que por un nmomento me olvide de Tanya

-Señorita se encuentra bien?- le susurre con un poco de miedo

-Bien, si claro me siento genial no se da cuenta si claro a mki no me pasa nada verdad soy la mujer perfecta para todos no es verdad? - me contesto muy molesta

-Lo lamento señorita -en verda la habia herido ya que comenze a escuchar sus lloriqueos

-No yo llo lamento, esque bueno acabo de encontrar a mi novio a mi Jacob con otra y pues no es nada facil

-No se preocupe se como se siente- de nuevo recorde a Tanya y ese estupido de Alec en la cama.

-Pero como me habia dicho eso tan rapido que no era algo personal la mire de reojo y la sorprendi mirando y por primera vez Edward Cullen se sonrojo y pude verla a ella quien tambien estaba sonrojoda alcanzaba un rojo profundo , me gire para verla pero me sorprendi como tomo con sus dos pequeñas manos mi cuelllo y me dirijio hacia su boca con desperacion me comenzo a besar a decir verdad yo no me haci del rogar y tambien la bese ardientemente, Siendo muy poco caballero y no se porque sucedio esto adecir verdad me encnotre de un momento a otro imaginandonos envueltos en diversas fantas el hecho de como se sentiria su piel bajo la mia sus gritos.

-lo siento no debi hacerlo- susurro ella

-Eres hermosa, por cierto soy Edward Cullen te invito a mi casa a comer algo y secarte- ¿Quee??? yo habia dicho esoo???? nooo

-mm si claro, yo soy Isabella Swan pero puedes llamarme Bella

-vamos entonces- tome sus mano y comenze a caminar ya sin importarme la lluvia no sabia que me habria hecho esa mujer pero la necesitaba de un momento a otro y en verdad me gustaba y mucho. Decamino a mi apartamento Bella y yo hablamos de las traiciones que cada unos sufrio yo le conte el como Tanya y yo esstaba comprometidios y esta tarde la habia encontrado con el que ella decia ser su primo en la cam haciendo el amor. Ellaa por su parte habia encontrado al muy perro de su novio con una tal Emily en la cama pero esta era la mejor amiga de Bella y lo peor que los entro en la cama que compartia ellos. Me enfureci sin pensarlo pero tambien habian celos como eese tipo tenia esta hermosa chica y no la sabia cuidar ni hacer disfrutar. pero yo la haria la llevaria de 1000 formas a el paraiso.

Despues de que ella se duchara y le diera una camisa mia que porcierto le quedaba muy bien, se veia sexy endemoniadamente sexy. Cenamos comida china pasando nuestra conversacion a otro punto le conte que yo era doctor y ella me dijo que era periodista me la uimagine en una entervista con algun famoso como seria de timida.

-Entonces Edward lo harias?-me saco de mis pensamientos

-Haria que perdon?

-Lo que te acabo de decir creo qe no me prestaste mucha atencion

-no si solo que estaba pensando un poco

-mm bueno me preguntaba si- camino sensualmente hacia mi y se sento a horcadas sobre mi- querrias hacerme olvidar ami jacob- me beso mas que dulce pasionalmente, robandome el aliento

-si pero sui tu me ayudas a olvidar a Tanya

-Aja- la comenze a besar al tiempo que desabrochaba lentamente mi camisa ella bnso se fue lento y habrio mi camiseta de un tiron por lo cual ocasiono que todsos los boltones slataran propulsados le sonrei y la volvia comenzar a besar. me di cuenta que no lleva ropa interior seguro era porque estab humeda sin mas ni menos ella saco mi miembro de mi pantalon y comenzo a darme sexo oral en verdad que era genial en esto, deejaria todo por ella ademas dfe que esto no era sexo sino que estabamos haciendo el amor. Despues de venirme la tome entre mis brasos y la lleve a mi alcoba puse sus piernas sobre mis hombros necesitaba hacerla mia mia y solo mia me adentre en ella de un solo momento me di cuenta de lo humeda que estaba y la comenze a embistir con fuerzza y pude oir sus gemidos lo que hacian mque me enoloquesiera totalmente. .ToME SUS PECHOS Y COMENZE A MASAJEARLOS PUDE SENTIR CUANDO ELLA ESTABA LLEGANDO AL ORGASMO PORQUE ELLA ERA ESTRECHA DELICIOSAMENTE ESTRECHA Y CUANDO SE HACERCO AL CLIMAX AUN SE HIZO MAS ESTRECHA LO QUE ME INSITO A HACERLO MAS FUERTE ELLA NO SE QUEJO Y COMPLACIDAMENTE RESTREGO SUS CADERAS CONTRAMI estaba aluicinado pero sin mas llege alla cima y grite su nombre momentos depues ella me sigui supe que no habi terminado cuando me qite sus piernas de mis hombros subi sobre ella y comenze a beasar sus senos alo que ella respondia con leves jalones en mi cabello esto era mucho amas exitante cada momento. Estuve casi dispuesto a una 3° ronda al instante por lo cual esta vez ella me obligo a sentarme y se subio fuertemente en mi y comenzo a "cabalgarme" esto era genial . Por el 4 orgasmo que le produje me detuve agotado y me acoste a su lado abrazandola por la cintura.

-Ahora que?- me prgunto ella con una sonrisa de tristesa

-No lo se supongo que ahora eres mia no?

-mm como no entiendo?

- eres mi y solo mia eso quiere decir que eres mi novia- sussurre temeroso por recibier un no.

-me gustas Edward Cullen , ademas de que eres un dios haciendo el amo- me sonrio

-gracias, Bella thu me encantas eres perfecta....

Desde aquella tarde ya pasaron 3 años ahora agradesco a Tanya y a Alec el haberme engañado osino jamas habria encontrado a mi ahora esposa y madre de mis gemelos Anthony y Thomas, al iagual que Jaocb por ser tan estupido y habandonarla.

Supe desde ese dia que si podia existir las tardes soleadas con lluvias y tormentas esa habia sido una parami, por que Isabella Swan desde ese dia se habia onvertido en mi sol.


End file.
